


We all Fall Down

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss in the rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hpfangirl).



> Comment_fic prompt

Appropriately, it was raining on the day they said their goodbyes, as if the very heavens were weeping at the thought of their departure. Draco's mouth was swollen and his skin still flushed from their enthusiastic farewell that had started late in the night and gone on until only a moment before, but he watched through the window as Harry moved farther away from him, and a cold shiver ran through him.

Harry had promised to be careful, promised to return, but Draco couldn't help the sense of foreboding that clawed his very core. Draco stumbled in his haste to get to the door. He flung it open and spilled down the steps on shaky legs that barely supported him. Every fiber of his being screamed, /don't go!/ but nary a word escaped him.

Draco's fingers reached for Harry who turned untouched and received Draco in his arms. Their lips met once more, tongues tangling. Draco clutched desperately at Harry who soothed him with his very presence.

The rain pattered down on them and without a charm, the two of them were quickly soaked. Water trickled down Draco's face and pooled in the hollows of his shoulders and collarbone before cascading down his torso. "Harry!" He choked as his lover pulled away.

"I have to go now, Draco. I'll be alright, and so will you." Harry reiterated all the promises he'd made before and pushed Draco back toward the shelter of the flat they shared.

Draco braced himself in the doorway, stealing one last kiss. As Harry disappeared from sight, his knees gave way. He hoped he was wrong. He prayed....that this was 'See you later' and not 'goodbye'. Draco fought the crushing weight of his emotions, his only solace in the rain itself.

It was warm. It gave him hope.


End file.
